Sakuru no Shakkan: The Circle of the Shakkan
by Kestrel4
Summary: An original short story of mine with YuGiOh characters. A girl is introduced to a secret society trying to over throw an ancient evil spirit...
1. Prologue

__

Sakuru no Shakkan – The Circle of the Shakkan

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however, hold them prisoner in my closet from time to time.

__

Prologue

We do not know what happened then, back in the far reaches of the past. Half the time, we do not want to know, but we find out sometimes. And then we wish we had never even begun to look. 

I am Tea Gardener. So many strange things have happened to my friends and I as a result of the Shakkan that we decided to record it all. We did this in hopes that we could someday look back on our adventures, and laugh at Bakura's foolish dream to control us and use our powers to destroy the universe.

No, this is not a history lesson. This all is happening right here, right now, and this is all real. You see, my friends and I (not to mention he rest of the 'good guys') have a mission. And that mission is to rid the world of Bakura and his followers before Bakura rids the world of us. Plus, no matter how crazy it sounds, you've got to believe me. More of that fate-of-the-planet stuff.

Now, I will tell you about our laughter, sorrow, heartbreak, and pain that made our group as closely bonded as we are today. But to do that, I have to take you back about a year ago to a mall right by where it all began...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Aaaaaauuuuggggghhhhhh!"

Yugi and I dashed through the dark clump of trees and dense foliage that surrounded the mall. We were running as though the Hounds of Hades were on our trails, and I was beginning to wonder if we were both just trapped in some sadistic horror film. Steven King's something, or of that persuasion. We had Dobermans nipping at our heels! I kept thinking that since it was dark, the odds were against us, because dogs have an extraordinary sense of smell and all we had was our poor eyesight in the fading glow of the sunset. _Way to stack the odds, Tea,_ I chided myself. I also prayed I wouldn't trip and fall.

What had happened was this: We were headed to the mall, using this shortcut we had discovered when the Centraplex was first built, and we came upon this used car dealership that hadn't been there before. It must have just closed for the evening, or the Doberman wouldn't have been where it was. Right in front of where we needed to go. There was a chain link fence surrounding the place, and as I gazed around, taking in the cars, the dog, and the run down office, I realized we were trapped. Yugi and I tried to sneak past through the lot, hoping the dog was chained. Just as he motioned it was okay, we were running for our lives. The mutt was after us like we were clothed in raw meat, and before we could even whimper two more came tearing around the side of the building. Yugi yelled and shivers ran down my spine. I looked around frantically, and spotted a low part of the fence. I made for it, and as I scrambled over it, I could hear Yugi's strangled gasps behind me. I was almost over when Yugi screamed. I looked down and saw the Doberman grab Yugi by the foot and start to drag him off the fence. "Kick your shoe off!" I screamed hysterically. Oh, please let him get away! I prayed silently. Suddenly the dog flew backwards, Yugi's shoe in its mouth. We made it over the fence and I dashed into the scrubby parking-lot-border woods, trying to rub the rust stains out of my new Gap sweatshirt._ Just my luck,_ I thought dismally.

The dimly lit street lamps shed just enough light to cast an eerie glow over everything in the parking lot. This scene contrasted sharply with the brightly resplendent Centraplex. Yugi emerged, straightening his clothes. He hobbled around in one shoe, then glared at his foot. He kicked the other shoe into the retention pond with a shrug. "Piece o' crap Payless anyway." I stifled a giggle, and he playfully swatted my hair.

I saw two of my friends and waved. Joey's parents were New Yorkers, and so naturally he got the blonde hair and Brooklyn accent. Mai looks like a supermodel, with long, flowing, blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Don't be fooled by her looks— she could care less about boys who flock her, and she makes sure they know it. She only has eyes for her boyfriend and Yugi's best friend, Joey. Joey loves to joke, but he and Mai can be very serious when they want to. Trust me, I know.

When they saw us, Joey jokingly tried to smooth his tousled blonde hair. Giving us a goofy grin, he pulled a face. I shot him a look that said, _not now_. He sobered instantly, but that didn't last long when he noticed Yugi's muddy socks. He cracked up, and it took him at least a half-hour after that to stop laughing.

"Hi, Tea!" Mai said gleefully. I could see why she was grinning so widely. On her left ring finger was a sparkling crystal. "I love being a woman, don't you?" Then she noticed Joey and what he was laughing at. Smacking her boyfriend on the back of his head, she pulled a pair of Vans out of the bag he was carrying. Handing them to Yugi, she ignored Joey's cries of protest.

Joey swept open the door, and bowed so low his hair touched the floor. "It's those stupid shoes." Mai whispered. "They cost him $70, so he's not too keen on giving them up." I shot a glance at Mai. "Ooookay..." She sniffed smugly and flounced into the mall, leaving me to cock my head in confusion and amazement. Some people must be placed on this Earth to mystify others. Mai is one of them.

We followed close behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Game over."

The arcade around us beeped and buzzed as Yugi did a little victory dance in front of Duel Monsters arcade game. Every night, he and Joey came and played to the 'death', and every night, Joey lost at least half of the games. 

They made a deal to where the person who lost five games had to pay until the other lost five. Things weren't going so well for Joey, not only because he was running out of money. Yugi was the top score and had been since fifth grade.

We saw another acquaintance standing, a scowl on his face, in front of PacSun. Yugi looked dubious as I motioned him over. His name is— was— Ryou. He looked like the 'bully magnet' type— the type that always seem to get picked on— but in reality, he held a certain power over half the school. He has white hair, and his deep brown eyes always seemed to have a shy, innocent look to them, even when he was angry.

He sauntered over to us. My first impression was that he was uncomfortable— he never hung out with us. My second was that he was sick to even think of joining us. The hard light in his eyes vanished, however, as he almost dreamily stared at me. I was considering acting repulsed, and was figuring out the exact sarcastic words to say when Mai shot me a sweet, deadly, warning look. My attention was diverted for a few minutes as I wondered why she cared.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryou shifted his gaze to Yugi, and his expression was almost one of loathing. Yugi didn't seem to care, but his face was stony. He leaned stiffly against the box-like game. Two punks walked by and stared at him, then walked away, making rude gestures. I nearly flicked them off, but Yugi whacked my hand. I stuck out my tongue.

"Sure, if we can go another way, other than the highway."

"Another way? What other way?" _What other way?_ I thought.

"Oh, you know, through the forest—_Oh, yeah!_ I remembered.—down that unused sewer main that turned into a rat nest (I made a face), and out through the meadow."

"Sure, I don't care. Why the secrecy?

I interrupted Yugi's indignant stutter. "It's really none of your business, but if you must know, we like the meadow, so we go home through it."

Yugi started to scowl, but then I guess he realized that I was protecting him. Even the strong ones need protecting sometimes, and he would find that the truth more and more often as time passed. His expression softened, and he put his arm around my waist. "Yeah." he echoed. A couple walked past and the guy slapped Yugi a high-five. He grinned at their retreating figures and winked at me. Ryou looked sick. I glanced at him quizzically, and his scowl became even deeper as he turned and stomped off in the direction of the door. We followed close behind him. 

_We seem to be _following_ a lot…_


	4. Chapter 3

Kestrel: I sorry, I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last, like two chapter. Oopsies.

Yami: Oh, boy, you're in for it now.

Kestrel: *Rolls eyes* No, I'll just do one every chapter from now on. I'm a newbie, I'm sure they'll understand.

Kaiba: Yeh, like they understood when they caught you rifling through the-

Kestrel: That was different! That had absolutely nothing to do with ficcies. I'm not surprised that they were mad. But they could have restrained from kicking my computer over the fence.

Yami: *laughing hysterically* That was hilarious! 

Kestrel: *Pouts* Yami...

Yami: *pulls an innocent face* I sorry.

Kestrel: *Sticks out tongue* No you're not.

Yami: If I kiss you, will you feel better?

Kestrel: *Widens eyes* You'd do that?

Yami: *grins* Of course not!

Kestrel: *Cries* Meanie...

Yami: *gathers the authoress into his arms* It's okay, darlin'. Look, I'll do the disclaimer for you, will that make it all better?

Kestrel: *Sniffles* Uh-huh...

Yami: The authoress does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, which means that I don't have to be here. But since she makes me look good in most of her fics, I stay. She sure wishes she owned me, though!

Kestrel: *pouts* Hey, you said you'd be nice!

Yami: *chuckling evilly* I never said **that**, just that I'd do the disclaimer. And now that I have, I'm outta here.

Kestrel: *Cries* Why is it that no one ever loves me?

Kaiba: *gruffly* Well, I love you.

Kestrel: *perks up a little* Really?

Kaiba: *smiles slightly at authoress* Yup.

Kestrel: *glomps Kaiba* Happiness!

Kaiba: I...can't...breathe...

Yami: *laughing so hard he's beet red in the face* Run for it, Kaiba! She'll glomp you to death!

Kestrel: C'mere, you!

Yami: *mock firghtened expression* Aah, help!

Kestrel: *glomps Yami*

Yami: *holds the authoress about a foot away* I didn't say I love you... Kaiba did.

Kestrel: But you're better.

Yami: I know.

Kestrel: *Rolls eyes* On with the ficcy, people, before I shoot a certain Pharaoh!

Chapter Three

As we made our way through the forest, my eyes were darting around as if they were moving on their own. A little voice inside me was saying go, go, while another was saying, turn back, turn back. I listened to the first one only because I was lost and Yugi knew the way. If I ran without him, I'd be pictured on a milk carton.

I had to hold my breath to stifle a giggle at how tight Mai was holding Joey's hand. But I could hardly blame her, because the first time you go through, forest is full of those little noises that make your skin crawl. The maze was even worse, on account of the sludge from the last big storm and the beady little eyes that peeked out of every dark hole. But the meadow was better.

The meadow, an empty lot, was supposed to have been an apartment complex except that the builders never showed up. It was about five acres of wavy, calf-high grass that swished gently in the night breeze. The grass ran on and on and then stopped, going from weeds to city skyline to starry sky. But as I scanned my surroundings, instead of just grass, I saw a light that was shooting up into space— or down out of space. I couldn't tell. As we got closer, I could see odd-shaped embers floating in the light. 

I then made clear my stupidity by stepping into the pillar of light and catching one. It glowed, white hot in my hand. Another landed on the back of my neck. They sparked, and then disappeared, leaving weird designs where they had fallen. 

I collapsed on to the grass, sucking my hand, gingerly placing my neck in a puddle, and cursing myself for ten kinds of idiot. Brainless git, I thought angrily, didn't you just say that they were embers? Yes, I answered myself, and now you have a hole in your hand.

The burn on my neck sizzled, then started to do what these things do best: burn. When I finally cleared all the mud off of it, I was ready to scream. So I did. And my friends weren't the only ones who heard me. Um, are you okay?

I squeaked, a sort of high pitched sound, confirming that, yes, I was okay, that I was afraid, and also warning whatever—it—was to stand back. Fear and adrenaline just don't mix for me.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Yes, yes, come out! And speak English!" I cried hysterically, as though the mysterious speaker was talking gibberish. "Like words and sound!" 

All right, all right. Don't trip over your own hooves. I'll come out. And out he came.

I am speaking English, you know. He said pointedly.

Not that I cared. I was too busy staring.

He is a Egyptian-looking pegasus/centaur. Basically a centaur with wings and the tail of a rat that snakes around in the air when he thinks. His mouth, a small slit on his face, does nothing. I still don't know how he eats in that form. He has a literal mane of dark brown hair, in a cut that takes it to a point between his shoulder blades, and misty sapphire tear-shaped eyes that are usually hidden by long bangs. His tail is long, and has a small metal barb attached to the tip of it. His wings, instead of feathers, have a soft, leathery texture. I recognized him as the creature that sometimes appeared in my dreams, and smiled. He had always let me climb on his back and then, when we were at our destination, he would always say something new. Last night, however, he had warned me, "If Bakura makes his move on the night of the red moon, all will be havoc until you meet in the cavern of sorrow." Then I had no clue what he meant. I knew, though, that it would become clearer as the days passed. As I gazed at the bat-like wings, twitching restlessly, and wondered if someday I would be riding him, just like in my dreams. I also wondered if I was awake.

Ryou made a sudden movement, just a quick little twist, but I guess it thought he was reaching for something, and lashed out with it's tail. Ryou shook his head, swayed, and collapsed. His eyes lost focus and rolled back into his head.

I snapped. Ryou wasn't that close of a friend, not like he was my brother or anything, but we weren't mortal enemies either.

"What the hell are you, and what the hell did you do to Ryou?" I threw in some more zealous cursing for good measure. The alien gave me an evil eye. I lost it. That was the way I was back then— rebellious, impulsive, and ignorant. No more, thank God. But when an alien impostor that has intruded upon your life kills someone you know right in front of you, you do exactly what I did, and lose it. My burnt hand was moving in weird patterns, and the burns sent sparks towards the thing. He leaped aside daintily, which made me even angrier. I was so mad, I nearly set my hair on fire. That convinced me that these were no ordinary burns. Plus, after catching them, I didn't feel the sparks. Weird. I felt like nothing could amaze me now, but I was slightly impressed when I found out that it knew my name.

Relax, Tea. He's only stunned. But your _hreftas_ (A/N: No, this is not Japanese. Looking it up won't do you any good.) won't heal properly if you give them a workout on the first night. He gave me a piercing, suspicious stare. And where did you learn to do the Maela attack pattern?

I shrugged, then remembered what was going on. With everyone staring at me, I decided to take it all the way.

"Could you just tell me— us— who you are?" Never mind what. We could come to that later.

He smiled. I don't know how, him not having a mouth, but he kind of made his eyes dance, like ours do when we smile.

I am a Guardian. My name is Shadi.

"How do you talk in my head like that?"

Thoughtspeech.

"What are—?!"

Abruptly, he walked off behind some trees at the edge of the meadow. When he didn't come back, we were startled by the appearance of a young man who looked like he stepped right out of a Tommy Hilfiger ad. Little did I know it, but that boy would come to be my closest friend when the others turned against me. Another boy stepped out of the woods. He was familiar, but not with his looks. I recognized him, somehow, even though I had utterly no clue who he was. As soon as the other boy came, the good—looking one turned a dial on his watch, and disappeared. He was a hologram.

I turned to the other. "Where's Sha— I mean, our friend? Did you see him?" I swear, he winked at me.

" Of course I've seen him, Tea. He's me."

I pushed skepticism out of my head, and suddenly, as the situation dawned on me, developed a sudden stammer.

"B-but, h-how...?"

He smiled. 

"I'm a shape shifter. I can change into practically any thing, like a spot on the wall, in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm ready to wake up now, because this ride is too weird for me."

He shot me look— a glare, laced with suspicion. I smiled glibly back, trying to make my eyes as venomous as humanly possible.

The guy-who-was-Shadi sighed noisily through his nose, and beckoned. I followed him behind the trees, tensed.

I half expected to see Shadi tied up, or dead, or something, but when 

I didn't, I let out a sigh of relief. 

The relief didn't last long.

When I turned back to the guy, he was half gone. His lips were disappearing, his arms moved forward to his chest and he fell on to them. Then as he started growing a tail (if you've ever seen it happen, you'd agree that it isn't exactly pleasant), I did the only thing I could do: scream.

By the time Yugi got to me, Shadi was himself. But he must've thought Shadi was trying to kill me, because he tried to kill Shadi with a palm branch. Shadi stood there until he couldn't stand it any more, and then lashed out with his tail, rendering Yugi senseless.

That was interesting. he said to me. Now I wonder what your other two friends are doing?

When we walked back around the tree, we found that Mai had passed out, and Joey was desperately trying to wake her.

Shadi gently stroked her face with his tail, and she woke up. Joey's face was a picture of amazement.

Ryou slowly sat up, shaking his head. 

"Huh? Wha—" He stopped short as Shadi came into view.

I shot a hurried glance at him and started to tell Ryou that he was a friend. 

"Ryou, do you know—!?!"

Ryou had an evil sneer on his face. As I was backing away in horror, 

I saw him mutter something in disgust.

"What?"

He had been saying things like _orjyu belndis_ and _jaman sepulche_, and I understood them. "Guardian filth," he was saying, in that strange yet familiar language, "Look at him, my enemy. Cower in my presence, inferior fool! I will crush you!"

He put his face close to mine, and spoke in English, as though he thought I hadn't been able to understand the other stuff. I had a feeling I was the only one who understood. "Guardian scum... Look, Tea, if you start hanging out with riffraff such as—" He gestured. Shadi's tail gave an angry flick. "Such as this— this _alien_ trash, it'll rub off on you."

He stuck out his hand. I didn't take it. I was utterly revolted. "How. Dare. You." I said through clenched teeth. Shadi just stared, disbelief mixed with sorrow etched across his face like the very portrait of one who has just been slapped for no reason in particular. He had understood the language as well. Ryou shrugged, turned, and walked off. As I watched his retreating figure, my gaze turned to rest on the moon. A blood-red globe, it was looming in the sky for all to see and fear.


	5. Chapter 4

Kestrel: *smiling shyly* Seto, darling, would you please do the honors of the disclaimer?

Kaiba: *scowling* Why me?

Kestrel: *best puppy face* Because you love me.

Kaiba: *gives in and sighs* Oh, all right. Kestrel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though sometimes I feel like she owns me. She does, however, own the Circle of the Shakkan and the rest of the originality of this story. Steal it and I'll- I'll-

Kestrel: You'll what, dear?

Kaiba: *slumps shoulders and looks very dejected* I don't know.

Kestrel: *hugs Kaiba* That's okay, just the fact that you cared enough to threaten them is enough for me.

Kaiba: *looks surprised, then gratified* Thanks.

Kestrel: You're welcome. On with the ficcy!

Chapter Four

Since it was well after midnight, we were all glad we had keys to our houses. Shadi had been standing alone when Ryou walked off, and I felt so sorry for him that I hugged him as I left. I thought it would make him feel better, and it did. He smiled sadly and kind of stroked my head. But why did Ryou's outburst make him feel that bad?

Most of the people my age would have fallen asleep, and in the morning, wake up, and forget all about it. But I wasn't about to forget one of the greatest moments in my life! (As well as the most embarrassing.)

As soon as I got up, I gobbled down my breakfast and dressed in a flash. As I raced in and out of the bathroom, I upset my sister Isis and her lipstick arm, causing an extra streak on her face. She yelled, but I was already out the door and running pell-mell to the field. As I ran, surprisingly, my home flashed before my eyes. I saw the blue and yellow kitchen, the living room with it's skylights and comfy sink-in-halfway-to-the-floor furniture, and the forest green den with all my dad's hunting trophies. The den was my favorite room, with its big fireplace and the stag head hanging above it. I used to climb up into dad's big armchair and sit staring at the stag convinced it was alive. I would sit and try to see it blink, and when it never did, I came to the conclusion that it blinked exactly when I did. I also saw my bedroom, the one I shared with my seventeen year old sister, Isis. 

One half of the room was blue for me, the other was purple for her. It smelled like Juniper Breeze. We both had one of those plug-in scent things from Bath and Body Works. I shook my head to clear it as the meadow came into view. I wanted answers, and I needed to think clearly.

When I arrived at the edge of the towering pine forest that bordered one side of the meadow, Shadi saw me and galloped over. He seemed unaware of last night, but I could trace tear—tracks over his entire face. I decided not to mention it.

Good, you're alone. he said. I wanted to tell you something without the others breathing down my neck.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

Well, I was never much of a storyteller. Heck, I'm still not, but here goes nothing.

Your _hreftas_ are signs of power. And this power, once unleashed, cannot be withstood by any mortal ("What, you're saying I'm immortal? Cool!" No, Tea, It's just true. If they were turned on you, you wouldn't survive. "Oh, man! I was thinking I could do one of those sweet Superman-saving-the-world type things."). You saw last night how they let out sparks of anger. With some training, your _hreftas_ would make even the most notorious villain cower in fear. By the way, that Maela pattern was neatly done, for a beginner. Where did you learn it?

"I didn't. I just sort of...knew. It was weird, like, I knew I'd seen it done somewhere, and that I'd seen it done so many times that I'd memorized how to do it."

That's strange.

"Yeah."

Okay, now, where was I? Oh, yes. Beings with 'the power' are few and rare. That is why they formed a secret gathering called the Shakkan, where the masters can teach, and young apprentices can learn, so that the power, and the _hreftas_, would live on forever, passed down through generations that have been and generations to come.

I plopped down in the ground and stared thoughtfully at a blade of grass. A caterpillar was slowly inching its way up to the top of the blade, and with each small distance it crawled, the grass bent. In a way, I envied the caterpillar. All it had to do was eat, and then one day it would hole up in a cocoon to become a butterfly. Freedom is something I've come to remember, like a thing of the distant past. I used to take it for granted, never thinking that someday lose it and end up talking like somebody's parent. 'You need to appreciate what you've got! Think of all the people who haven't got what you have!' But during the talk with Shadi, I wasn't thinking about losing my freedom. Then, the Shakkan was a new revelation to me, and I still had questions. "Even with my _hreftas_, what does this have to do with me?"

Folding his long legs in a sort of laying position, he replied. I'll tell you, Tea, I'll tell you. Now brace yourself. Ryou, as he is called, is actually age old spirit, commonly referred to as Bakura. He was my friend, but that all changed.

"What? Am I supposed to believe—" I gasped, as the clues slid into place— the moon, Ryou's anger, the cruel remarks I had heard in another language, a language I had understood... "So that's why you were crying."Shadi sighed. Yes, when I heard him say what he did, my worst fears were confirmed. I had hoped that I was mistaken, and that the fact that Ryou was Bakura in disguise was just a tale. But what I'm telling you now is the truth.

Anyway, I've got to tell you the rest of his story. At school we had always been the best of friends, laughing and crying together. One day, however, we were crying separately. Bakura walked in with a tear-stained face, and didn't talk to me until lunch. He had been sniffing all day and I was anxious to hear what happened.

A few years ago, his father just left. That I knew, but when he told me his mother had just died, I knew why he had mentioned his father, whom he never used to talk about. Since his father was Bakura's only legal guardian, he had been tracked down and contacted, which was very easy, because by then, he was owner of a large firm. So the government sent Bakura to him, and it was at that point in the story that Bakura broke into a fresh wave of tears.

I sat back, stunned. "How is this possible? I mean, no offense, but you and Bakura are, well, not human. Why is this happening here? Did you just choose Japan?" I thought for a moment, then added, "And why me? Why did he have to love me?" Seeing the look on his face, I growled, "Don't give me any of that stars-aligning jazz. I want answers."

Shadi smiled in his quaint way, and continued. And you will get them, but that is another story, so don't ask again. He caught my expression and laughed. You'll hear it soon enough.

After I had gotten him to dry his face, he said that when he had finally seen his father he had been shocked not to find the father he had known and doted on. Instead he came face to face with a money-hungry tyrant who had no time for 'children' because they 'got in the way of an honest business'.

"What happened then?"

Shadi shook his head sadly. Nothing, I'm afraid. Bakura, after he told me his story, seemed to tighten up. Like he was in a shell no emotion could crack open. And that was the end of our friendship. He then resolved that all others were his enemies. Bakura swore to kill all those opposing him in his search for something he called the Millennium Items.

That struck me as odd, even though I knew what Millennium Items were. "Then why hasn't he killed us?"

You might think this is funny, maybe even a little frightening. 

Bakura is in love.

"In love?" I repeated. "In love with who?" But even as I asked, I knew the answer.

You, Tea. In his own twisted way, Bakura loves you.

I was right. I turned the thought over in my mind, realizing that there had been certain softness in his eyes when he looked at me, and a tenderness in his voice when he spoke. But—

"What about Yugi?"

Shadi gazed at me. That's the catch, Tea. When he kills your friends, his first victim will be Yugi.

I almost fainted, to tell you the truth. I had just never really thought that a boy like Ryou could be dangerous. And I knew all too well what would happen were Yugi's Millennium puzzle to fall into his hands.

I regained my composure. "You still haven't told me how to get in to the gatherings, or where they are, or anything."

He shrugged. That's about all I know, so far as that is concerned. But I can show you the robes I've got for y— what the— GET DOWN!

TSSSEEEWWWW!

I ducked just in time. A blaster shot tore through the air, hitting Shadi with enough force to kill any lesser human. But he did fall. Hard, upon the rock he had been sitting on. He collapsed, a smoking hole in the side of his lower body, his wings bending and tearing on the rocks. I screamed, trying to remember my horse anatomy before I remembered he wasn't a horse.

A maniacal laugh came tearing through the hazy cloud the blaster had made. I knew that laugh, too.

Shadi pulled himself up and grabbed my hand. His was slick with sweat. He managed to whisper, Bakura is raving mad, Tea. He only wants me, but he may kill you too when he gets these insane fits. Run! Seeing the look on my face, he added, Don't worry, I'll be fine. Run, now!I tried, but my feet were rooted to the ground. I shot a frantic glance at Bakura, but he was gone. A figure was making its way through the vapor, calling my name. I could have died when I saw it was my dad.


	6. Chapter 5

__

Sakuru no Shakkan ... The Circle of the Shakkan

Yami: *glaring at the authoress out of the corner of his eye* You scare me.

Kestrel: *surprised* And why is that?

Yami: *still glaring* You love Kaiba.

Kestrel: *rolls eyes* So? Plenty of people love Kaiba. Jou loves Kaiba.

Joey: *mock outrage* Hey!

Kestrel: Well...

Joey: Not in this fic, I don't.

Kestrel: *grins* So you admit it.

Joey: *exasperated* No. I'm not admitting anything to you. 

Kestrel: *pouts* Jus' cause Kaiba's mine now.

Joey: *getting angry now. Steam coming from his ears* Aaaarrrggh! I do NOT love Kaiba!

Yami: *chuckles* You love it when he calls you 'his little puppy dog'.

Kestrel: Guys, as much fun as this is, it has absolutely nothing to do with my fic.

Joey and Yami: *incredulous* You started it!

Kestrel: *grins* It's my fic. I can do anything I want. So now I'm gonna make Joey do the disclaimer.

Joey: *sighs* Fine. Kes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, which is a good thing, because if she did and tried to write a me-slash-Kaiba _yaoi_, I'd have to kill myself in humiliation. 

Kestrel: *rolls eyes* No appreciation for art. Anyways... on with the fic!

Chapter Five

"Tea, there you are! Where have you… what happened?" His voice took on a high pitched squeal at the end as he saw Shadi lying prostrate on the ground. He knelt, and whispered something unintelligible to Shadi, who barely nodded. Then he helped Shadi drag himself over to the edge of the field. Then he came back to me.

"What did you say?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued. 

"Oh, nothing."

"Did you see what happened?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

I looked all around. He wasn't there.

"Tea, want me to walk you home?"

It was Shadi, in his teenage boy shape-change. 

"Sure," I said, adopting a careless air. "By the way, wonder boy," I added just a pinch more of sarcasm, "What happened to that HOLE IN 

YOUR SIDE?!"

He grinned. "When I change, new skin tissue forms and it disappears. 

Flesh wounds don't carry over."

I wheeled around to face him, hands on hips. "How come my dad didn't freak out or anything when he saw the real you?"

He gave me a mock-smug smile. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," he added with a mysterious hint to his voice, "Very soon."

Shadi, or 'Sean', as he liked to be called while he was in this particular human shape, walked me home. Unusually enough, Isis actually opened the door before I got to it. She must have looked out her window, saw Shadi, and thought, Hello, opportunity! He glanced at her face, which always holds at least two pounds of foundation, blush, lipstick and rouge, and bolted, yelling good bye to me over his shoulder. Isis waltzed back to the bathroom to redo her make-up, mumbling, "What's up with him?"

"No appreciation for impressionism." I cackled at the closed door. She shrieked in rage and I sped up to my room, thoroughly exhausted. I breathed deeply as the scent of Juniper Breeze wafted around the room. A soft breeze played around the curtain, bringing into the room the fresh small of spring. I flopped on to my bed. A picture was lying on my bedside table. I turned on to my side, and picked it up, studying every ornate inch of the intricately carved frame. The portrait was that of a blond-haired woman, wearing white robes and spinning fire from her hands. 

"Who's that?" Isis, munching on a carrot stick, plopped on to my bed beside me.

"So I guess you didn't put this here?" 

She looked puzzled. "Nope. Did it like, just appear?"

"It was here when I came in." I stared at her, and watched in wonder, as her face took on an expression it never head before— sorrow, mixed with emptiness. I cocked my head. "Is'?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Hey, Dad is making grilled tuna melts. They should be just about ready. Come on." I slipped the framed photo into my backpack, hoisted it on to my shoulders, and followed her down to the kitchen.

"What a great Saturday lunch, eh, girls?" My dad came into the open-air kitchen, carrying a steaming platter of perfect sandwiches. I swiped one as he twirled the platter down. "You make them every Saturday, daddy.""I know." he replied, his mouth full of tuna. Eyeing my backpack, he asked, "And where are we off to this afternoon?"

"The field." I answered, and left it at that. He shrugged, and went back to his sandwich.

After I finished my lunch, I started back out to the field. I hadn't realized what great shape I was in until I tried running. I fairly skimmed over the road.

Shadi was waiting, and he was holding a bundle. He held it out to me. 

Put your _hrefta_ so it fits over the symbol. He indicated a small emblem on the top of the bundle. I pressed it, wondering if it would blow up or something. It opened, and my eyes were dazzled by the intense white. As I adjusted to the glare, I saw a diamond headpiece, and a flowing white gown.

Shadi showed me the gown's secret. It was actually a catsuit with a kind of silk attached to it in little bunches, which could be removed if I only wanted the catsuit.

I smiled at Shadi, who looked away shyly. Then I hugged him. 

Nothing special, just a sentimental squeeze, but his whole body turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Thanks, Shadi!" I called as I ran home. He waved until I couldn't see him anymore. I fingered the headpiece as I ran. This is pretty cool, I thought to myself. Way cooler than anything Bakura could ever do. I'm so glad Shadi is on my side.

"I wonder if that cute guy will be at the gathering." I remarked to my stuffed bear as I pulled on the catsuit.

"Knock, knock!" My dad's voice called through my door.

"Who's there?"

"Dad."

"Dad who?"

"I'm-coming-in-if-you-don't-open-the-door-Dad!"

I pulled the little bunches of cloth off of my catsuit and tossed one around my neck for a scarf, and tied another on my waist as a sash. When I yanked open my door, my dad's jaw dropped, then he quickly closed it.

"Okay, okay! Here I am."

"Nice catsuit."

"Thanks. What did you want to tell me?"

"That your mother is taking Isis to a movie and you will have the evening to yourself, so long as you get in by twelve. You know how your mom gets when you go out late at night. Oh, and no nightclubs. Dad's orders."

"Want to keep me all to yourself, don't you?" I teased, hugging him. I grabbed all the white pieces and flipped down the stairs. I was off to the Shakkan.

First, I had to stop back by the field. Shadi hadn't told me how to get in. He heard me coming and ran forward. He was a Guardian again. He grinned.

Want to know how to get in, don't you, Tea? he teased.

"Woof, woof." I pretended to sit and shake. "Now as a treat for being a good girl, you can give me the secret sign."

Ha, ha. He was serious again. Okay. At the doorway there are two stone figures. To open the door, you have to press your hand to one and your neck to the other. Which one doesn't matter, you just give one to one and vice versa. He paused for breath. The door will open, and two real guards will step out. On your first night, they may seem intimidating, but as you get to know them, they are really friendly. That's good, for your sake.

Next he taught me the sign. You know, Tea, when I do this I feel like either a 007 agent or a mountain guru or a mix of both. It's that weird. 

Not like you care, but that's okay... He flashed me an eye—smile. Anyhow, it goes like this. You take your _hrefta_ and place it against the guards'. He will say, '_Meja_ _sephana_' and you say '_Yasey_ _olipha_'. You hold your arms a couple feet away from your body and incline, then trace the _hrefta_ in the air. Think you can—

"—do it?", he finished as he completed his metamorphosis. 

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound braver than I felt. Whatifs kept running through my head: whatif it's a secret cult, and not a magical gathering? Now that I thought about it, both sounded a little iffy. I was used to taking chances, and I wasn't about to turn this one down. But…whatif Shadi's story is a lie?

I angrily shook my head, and, not taking any chances, dashed down the road toward the gathering, my head whirling with everything that could go wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

__

Sakuru no Shakkan ... The Circle of the Shakkan

Kes: I'm going to do the disclaimer myself, since the guys are all off watching themselves on T.V. Me, I missed Yu-Gi-Oh today so I'm not too happy. Plus, I'm getting sick! Ack! So please make me happy and read/review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, Seto Kaiba is basically my personal servant and Yami hangs around for the use of my DVD player. He watches the episode where he and Tea go on a date over and over... and over...

Chapter Six

As I approached the stone guards, I began to whimper to myself. I pressed my hand on the one on the right, and my neck on the left. The doors rumbled open, and two solemn-looking guards stepped out. After performing the secret sign, one of the guards smiled and asked, "First time?"

"Y—yes, sir."

He grinned. "Have fun!" He leaned closer and whispered, "I meant that seriously, and call me Tristan. He's Kaiba." He pointed to the other guard, who was now smiling shyly at me out of the doorway. As I passed, I winked and his grin became even brighter.

The gathering did look like a secret cult. Men and women in white milled about in the large underground chamber, hardly covering half of the floor space. That wasn't surprising, due to the fact that you could have played the Super Bowl down there and still have room for a multiplex or two. Not to mention an Olympics sized pool. A smoky haze filled the cavern, but it smelled like a mix of Tommy Girl and Polo Sport, dashed with something very strong and unfamiliar. I took a deep breath and gagged. This stuff took a bit of getting used to. The men wore flowing robes that seemed to shine with a light of their own instead of just be plain old white. All the women wore catsuits like mine, except they all seemed different somehow, like the suit was a part of who they were. When they saw mine, they peered at me, then nodded sagely. I caught snippets of whispering, like, "...her mother's..." and "...destiny..." I raised an eyebrow at them and they turned away.

I was lead to a small group of other 'first-timers' like me. I barely had enough time to smile back at a boy and say hi back to a cluster of girls when the room was flooded by an intense white light.

"What is that?" I asked one of the girls. Her cat-like green eyes and blond hair made me think for a split second that I was looking into a mirror.She shrugged. "Ask one of them." She pointed to two boys. "Their parents go here, so they should know. Here, I'll go with you. I know them." They both had whitish hair and hazel eyes. My throat caught as I was painfully reminded of Ryou.

They swiveled on the spot, and stared at me, until the girl coughed.

"Dæmon, Casey— hello? What is that thing?"

One turned to her and said, "Of course you wouldn't know, munchkin— what'll you pay us to tell you?"

To answer, I stomped on his foot— hard.

"Owwtch! It's the Glow. No one knows who it is, but it runs the Shakkan. Good enough?" He added ruefully, rubbing his foot.

"Sorry, but I wasn't about to let you get away with heckling us like that." 

He grinned apologetically. "Hey, you _must_ be new, otherwise you would have just let it go. We were born to heckle, whatever that means. Anyway, I'm Casey, and he's Dæmon. See you around?"

"Yeah, I'm going to start coming here, and maybe I'll see you at school."

"Later."

They wandered off, and I turned my attention back to the girl.

She smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe I dragged you off to talk to them and I don't even know your name!"

The Glow had stopped glaring and was just sitting on a stool. People were strolling around and talking earnestly.

"Well, my name is Tea."

"And mine is Shizukesa, but you can call me Shizu. It means tranquillity, but that doesn't describe me at all!"

I laughed with her. I was just starting to say that my middle name, taken from my Japanese background, Senshi, meant warrior, and that it wasn't like me at all, but stopped. I was a warrior now; if what Shadi had said was true. My eyes widened. More prophecies and more fulfillment.

Shizu saw the peculiar look on my face and was opening her mouth when the Glow started talking.

"I guess it's naming mentors to apprentices. Ooh, I hope I get Pegasus!"

"What is this?" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth, "Some kind of Star Wars make-off?"

"No, but I guess you could see it that way. When I first started, I was afraid it was gonna be a cult. Turns out there are things going on in the universe that no one knows about. Sure, some of the science fiction writers are close, but this is real."

Meanwhile, Dæmon had gotten someone called Serenity, and all the guys were glaring in envy. I caught a glimpse of her and gasped. She looked almost exactly like my mom! My dad wasn't telling me something. Isis had gone to a movie with a friend.

Shizu noticed I was gaping and giggled. "Her curves are the envy of everyone, Tea. You're not the first."

"No! That's not what I was staring at! That's what my mom looks like. They could be twins."

She gave me an odd, sideways look, and then jumped when her name was called.

"Shizu, placed with Pegasus."

She gave a little shriek. I glanced at Pegasus but couldn't see why she was so ecstatic. He was okay, but his black eyes seemed to look into my soul as he passed. One eye was covered in a gold symbol. It was creepy. She grinned at me and then walked into one of the side rooms with him.

"Tea, placed with Yami."

I was suddenly aware of several girls glaring at me in mock rivalry, and then turned as someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Once I was caught in his calm stare, I couldn't get out. At first he looked shocked, but then he smiled and led me to the room closest to us. All the guys were catcalling. Yami's tan face was beginning to tinge pink, like light sunburn. With a start, I recognized him as the guy in the hologram.

"Well, I guess we should start from the beginning. Were you born with _hreftas_?"

I answered no, and that led to me telling him what had happened and how I got them. When I got to what Shadi had told me about Bakura and his secret love, I slammed my mouth shut, embarrassed.

Yami leaned closer. "Let me just guess— did he fall in love with you?"

I gasped. "How did you guess?"

He shrugged. "Well, I would understand the feeling. It's easy to do, and with you being so beautiful you aren't helping at all." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened in horror. He clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes closed. I grinned impishly.

"Oh ho! So now Mister Mentor is hitting on the apprentice! I don't think that's supposed to happen." Then, on sudden impulse, I reached into my backpack and pulled out the framed picture of the woman. "Do you know who this is? The picture just appeared on my bed table today—" I stopped short as his expression went from surprise to anger to grief in a matter of seconds. He put his hand over the woman's face. "We'll talk about her later, Tea."

Before I could answer, I looked at my watch and gasped. I had ten minutes to get home!

Yami guessed what had happened and said, "Use the side door." He pointed. "It will get you home faster."

I jauntily blew a kiss, and watched as Yami's face slowly began to hold that suspicion of pink again. I stepped out the door, and found I was right down the street from my house. I looked back; expecting to see a door, but somehow knowing it wouldn't be there. I was standing by a privet hedge.

I took off running. When I got home, I dodged in the back door, because my mom was pulling into the driveway.

My dad was leaning against the counter like he had just run a very great distance and arrived just ahead of me. His face was glowing scarlet.

"Did she see you?" he panted, clutching the stitch in his chest.

"No."

"Good—"

I heard the key turning in the lock and dashed upstairs. I changed into my pajamas at the speed of light and hopped into my bed just as my mom came up. 

She looked at me with her 'evil eye'. "Tea, what have you been doing?"

I wanted to say, "Oh, the usual, mom, I went to a 'Society for the 

Protection of Earth from Bakura's meeting. Nothing special. Who is Bakura? Only a space alien who is in love with me! Other then that, I had a perfectly normal day." But instead, I just remarked innocently, "Nothing, Mom. Me and Dad—"

"Dad and I."

"Dad and I played Duel Monsters all night."

She gave me another evil eye. I cringed, thinking she had seen me at the Shakkan. She ruffled my hair. "Okay, then. Good night."

She turned to walk out the door when I called out, "Mom! Where did you really go tonight?"

She stared at me intently, like she was trying to read my mind. I focused what power I could grab on shielding the information I had just learned. She looked shocked, as though she had felt my power. Then she regained her composure. "A movie with Isis."

"What movie?"

"The Clan."

I gave her the evil eye. The way she had said that, it sounded smug, like she was daring me to reveal something. I smoothed my features, and answered with just a hint of self-satisfaction in my tone. "Oh, so, was it good?"

She started. She had been expecting panic, probably. "Yes, and to think, the actress looked just like you."

With that she closed the door and walked down the hall, chuckling to herself. I lay in the dark with my eyes wide open. She had seen me there, somehow, but why did she bother to hint it? Was my mom not involved in the Shakkan at all, but instead a bootlicker for Bakura?

~*~

Kaiba: Hey, I was in this one!

Kestrel: *smiles* Well I figured you should be... and besides, I was running out of YuGiOh characters to put for the original characters.

Kaiba: *flexes* I like this. I'm a guard. I'm buff.

Yami: *stifles a snigger*

Kaiba: *mock outrage* Hey!

Kestrel: Sigh. Read and review, people! I know I've never asked for this before, but I'm not getting any!

Kaiba: *looks insulted*

Kestrel: *sighs again* Not that, darling. I'm not getting any _reviews_.

Kaiba: Oh.

Yami: *can't hold in his laughter anymore* Oh, geez- BWAHAHAHAHA!

Kaiba: HEY! C'mere, you! Lemme show you the meaning of pain!

Yami: Oh, I'm so afraid- ack! Hey, watch the hair! Aah!

Kestrel: *sighs for a third time* Like I said, read and review...


End file.
